Ogiwara Shigehiro
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A two shot based on the love of Ogiwara-kun and Kuroko. You get to see their perspectives of their relationship and have a new insight of the manga. Read to find out whether or not these two will end up together, or will Ahomine and Bakagami take his spot?
1. Last Phone Call

**Title: Last Phone Call**

**Pairing: Anti-OgiKuro (Slight AoKuro)**

**Disclaimer: Seeing that Ogiwara-kun has become a hot topic, I couldn't help myself. This one shot will be the angst one so beware. I am also writing a fluffy one so don't get all emotional on me. Set in the Teikou days and I kind of twisted the story line a bit. In the manga, Aomine becomes the way he is on the same day Ogiwara loses the match. For this one shot, Aomine doesn't become "Ahomine" until a few days after. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read it. This was inspired by Fallout by Marianas Trench. Sadly I can't own this or those fricken amazing songs.**

**-x-x-**

"I'm so sorry Kuroko...but I just can't take this anymore," Ogiwara whispered into his cell phone, his voice trembling. He closed his eyes; the tears began to fall. "...I'm sorry," he whispered again and bit his bottom lip. He pressed the end button on his phone just as he heard the intake of breath on the other side. He didn't want to hear his response, no...He would waver. He clutched the phone tightly to his ear as the tears fell at an increased rate, almost as if his eyes were a river that was just allowed to flow. "Gu," he struggled to breathe, the phone a victim of his strength as he resisted the urge to press speed dial and try to make everything right again.

The two of them were merely just childhood friends. They barely saw each other and could only give encouragements through technology, never in person. So why did he feel this way? He thought he was alright with staying just friends, but he realized that he wanted something more that proved his worth. He wanted Kuroko all to himself, but he could never be so selfish to voice such desires.

Lost in thought, he couldn't feel the vibrations coming from his phone. When he checked it, he had 11 text messages and a few missed calls. He stared longingly as he read the letters "BF" on the screen. Oh how he wished that it stood for "boyfriend" rather than "best friend", but he wasn't going to screw up what little friendship they established. He just needed some time to collect himself and erase the feelings he held deep in his heart. He just hoped that Kuroko would understand.

The constant vibrations on his desk haunted him as he lay quietly on his bed, the memory of seeing Kuroko happy with another man wouldn't even let him close his eyes. He was too afraid that if he did, it would become a reality.

Soon, he lost consciousness and his stress turned into a nightmare.

_The day was going well and he was really excited to see his best friend again. His teammates were all wondering why he was especially cheerful even though he should be nervous. They would be competing in a lot of basketball games today at the Interstate Championships and he wanted to see Kuroko so badly!_

_When he finally saw him, he had nothing to say, but he was glad nonetheless. However, that all changed when they lost. He ended up breaking his promise to play against each other and he couldn't even cheer him on. That alone, was devastating for him. He couldn't talk to Kuroko for a couple of days._

_His dream suddenly flashed to a few hours before. He had decided to see him and try to make up for breaking his promise, but he wanted to surprise him. He walked around Kuroko's favorite spots looking for him. He checked a park, the library, even the school. His last location would be a basketball court which Kuroko told him he would practice at a lot._

_When he got there, the first thing he saw was Kuroko's back. He opened his mouth to call out to him, but he was silenced just as Kuroko's mouth was covered by another's lips. He stood there, his eyes wide in shock as he watched his best friend being kissed by another person._

_He saw Kuroko raise his head up to see the tall male with dark blue hair. "Aomine..."_

_From his position, he couldn't see what Kuroko's expression was. He couldn't tell if he was glad for the kiss or pissed off, but that didn't matter. "Tch," Ogiwara turned around and ran before he saw anything that would make his heart hurt even more than it already was._

_Aomine...why does that name ring a bell? Ah it was that guy that hangs around Kuroko a lot. The guy that practiced with him after school and helped him become a starter...His dream flashed to the day where Kuroko called him about Aomine not going to practice, 'Although I did tell him to help him...I didn't think they were that close,' he thought bitterly. As he ran with his hands balled into fists, Kuroko's sweet voice remained in his head, calling a name that wasn't his._

Ogiwara woke with a start, his heart racing as sweat dripped down his face. He knew that it shouldn't affect him whether or not Kuroko liked someone, but to him...Kuroko was the most important person in the world.

He stayed awake for the rest of the night, scared that if he fell asleep again, the nightmare would twist into something worse than what he remembered. Reality was cruel enough; he didn't want his dreams to be too.

**-x-x-**

"Wait, so you called him just to say that?" Ogiwara's friend aimed and shot a basket. He ran to get the ball when it dropped under the net and started to dribble as he listened to him complain.

"Yes, what else was I supposed to do?" Ogiwara frowned as he sat on a bench. He was so depressed that he couldn't even play basketball to feel better. "I realized that I actually love the guy! Right when I saw him being with another too..."

It was the first time the friend saw Ogiwara so down, well except for that time someone ate all of his snacks, but still. "What's wrong with liking him?"

"...Huh?" Ogiwara blinked.

"I mean you like this person and gender isn't a problem since you saw him kissing a guy, so why are you holding back? Fight for your love."

"You..." Ogiwara shot up from the bench, a huge grin adorning his face. "This is why I love you!"

His friend held a hand up before Ogiwara could embrace him. "Dude, I don't swing that way."

Ogiwara punched him in the arm while laughing. The two proceeded to play one on one. He ended up winning.

**-x-x-**

His friend was right. "As long as we have basketball then it doesn't matter if he doesn't like me back." Ogiwara smiled as he walked towards Teikou Middle School. "As a fellow basketball player, Kuroko would definitely never come to hate me." The only guys he hates are ones that think light of the sport and do bad things. Since he was neither one of those, they could build their friendship back up even if it has to be from scratch if he were to reject his feelings. Now all he needed to do was to tell him all of his pent up feelings.

The process to get inside was long, but somehow he did. When he got to the gym where Kuroko usually played, he noticed that they were practicing really hard. "No wonder they're awesome," he murmured in awe as he watched people running up and down the court.

"Um, do you need anything?"

Ogiwara turned around to see a big breasted girl with pink hair. She had a clip board in her arms. She must have been the manager Kuroko always told him about.

"Ah!" Satsuki smiled when she remembered who he is. "You're Tetsu-kun's friend right?"

Ogiwara eyebrow twitched at the nickname but was taken aback that she knew who he was, he nodded slowly. He then blinked in confusion when her smile turned into a frown.

"...If you're looking for Kuroko, he's not here." Satsuki looked down as she said this.

Ogiwara tilted his head. "Eh, Kuroko never misses practice."

"Yes, but...a few days ago...Tetsu-kun quit the team."

Ogiwara's heart shattered. Now they didn't even have basketball to keep them together. A few days later, he also quit basketball. There's no way he could continue when he was the reason why his best friend stopped. It was probably his fault for calling him that day. Ever since he called Kuroko that day...he hasn't heard from him since. It seems that Kuroko no longer had a phone so even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to make up with him. To think that that would be his last phone call...

**-x-x-**

Please review!


	2. You Should Know Me By Now

**Title: You Should Know Me By Now**

**Pairing: Ogiwara and Kuroko (Anti/slight AoKuro and KagaKuro)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Inspired by "By now" by Marianas Trench. Sorry, I always change my writing style. From now on, thoughts are italicized. Also, the storyline is twisted again compared to canon. I feel so bad for Kagami, but meh. He already has other pairings.**

**-x-x-**

"Tetsu, you okay?" Aomine and Kuroko decided to head out to their usual spot where they play basketball together. They just finished a one on one game and as usual, Aomine was winning by a ten point difference. The two were finally taking a break.

"Huh?" Kuroko looked up to see Aomine above him with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Here," Aomine handed him a Pocari and sat down beside him. "How do you expect to beat me like that?" he said jokingly.

Kuroko twisted the bottle cap and took a swig of the sports drink, not answering. He looked down at the ground, his mind focused on only one thing.

"It's about that friend of yours huh?" Aomine asked. His expression was unreadable.

"How did you..." Kuroko started, but shook his head. Aomine was one of his best friends; it was kind of obvious how he knew. "...Yeah it is."

"What was his name again?" Aomine asked, having totally forgotten.

"Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko said with a smile. His smile turned into a frown when he heard a click. He turned to Aomine with slightly widened eyes, "Aomine-kun...?"

"So do you like him?" Aomine asked, ignoring the fact that Kuroko heard him click his tongue. He placed his hands on the bench, his face lowered so Kuroko couldn't read his eyes.

"...I'm just worried." _Yes._ Kuroko looked down.

"About?"

"...We were supposed to play against each other, but they already lost," Kuroko admitted, sighing. "It shouldn't bother me, but he hasn't called me since then."

Aomine scowled. "I don't like him."

"What?" Kuroko blinked in shock. He stood up and walked a few feet away. "You don't even know him," Kuroko almost glared at him. _He even told me how to help you...how can you even say that? We wouldn't even have known each other if it weren't for him..._

"For him to not contact you just because he lost makes him a sissy," Aomine laughed sarcastically and stood up, standing right in front of him. "They even lost early. Clearly he's not right for you."

Kuroko glared at him. "Winning isn't everything."

"Yes it is."

"I don't believe it."

Aomine stepped closer and put his hands on Kuroko's shoulders. Their next game would be coming soon, it was the perfect place. "If I don't make the required amount of shots, then I'll take back what I said."

Kuroko didn't like where this was going, but he wanted to win back Ogiwara-kun's honor. "And if you get them all?"

"Then you...have to stop speaking to Ogiwara," Aomine smirked.

"...Eh?" Kuroko looked up. "I can't agree to that."

"Oh yeah?" Aomine was only an inch away from his face, their noses almost touched. Suddenly, he heard an intake of breath and noticed someone was watching them. He grinned when he realized that it was Ogiwara.

"Aomine..."

"Tch."

He watched as Ogiwara ran away before he could see Kuroko's reaction. "Heh."

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko's hand moved out to hit his gut, resulting in Aomine staggering back. "I like my space."

Aomine rolled his eyes. _Heh, it looks like I win either way. _"Let's play another round."

Kuroko frowned, contemplating his next move. "...No, I'm tired. See you Aomine-kun." He grabbed his things and bowed before walking off the court.

"Che." Aomine flung the ball, not even aiming and somehow made the basket. The ball didn't even hit the hoop. "No matter who I'm up against, I won't go easy on them...even if it's you Tetsu."

**-x-x-**

Kuroko walked home alone. Once again, his mind was on Ogiwara and the bet that Aomine made. Although he didn't agree to it at all, he knew Aomine would make him go along with it. He needed to release his pent up frustration. Usually in his times of need, he would seek advice from Ogiwara...though in reality he just used it as an excuse to be able to speak to him.

"I'm home," Kuroko mumbled before heading to his room, not bothering to see what's for dinner. He set his things on his desk and then fell faced down onto his bed.

"Bzzz bzzz bzzz."

"Huh?" His phone started to vibrate and he immediately took it out. _It's Ogiwara-kun._ Kuroko smiled, hastily flipping it open. "Ogiwara-kun I-," he was cut off by the sound of Ogiwara's trembling voice.

"I'm so sorry Kuroko...but I just can't take this anymore," Ogiwara whispered into his cell phone.

"Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko sat up and brought the phone closer to his ear, the voice on the line was barely audible.

"...I'm sorry," he whispered again.

Kuroko inhaled and was about to reply, but the quiet voice was suddenly replaced with the beeping of the call ending. "Ogiwara-kun..." Kuroko didn't understand why, but tears began to fall out of his eyes. He softly touched his cheek and brought his fingers up to inspect the wet substance. The thought that he would never call Ogiwara again with that phone didn't cross his mind.

He relentlessly texted Ogiwara messages and even desperately called him a few times. "Ogiwara-kun, call me...please," Kuroko read his eleventh message out loud and pressed the send button. He waited a few seconds before pressing speed dial and waited to hear it be picked up. _Please pick up...please._ When he heard it go to voicemail, he almost threw the damn thing across the room. "Ogiwara-kun..." Kuroko wrapped his arms around his knees and fell into himself. He wanted to scream, but all that came out was the sound of him choking on his sobs. "...Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko whispered. That night, Kuroko didn't sleep at all.

**-x-x-**

"Kuro..."

_Huh?_ Kuroko covered his ears and tossed around to lie on his other side, trying to drown out the irritating noise.

"...Kuroko..."

_Why do I hear Kise-kun? _Kuroko uncovered his ears.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Huh?" Kuroko's eyes snapped open and were met with worried yellow eyes.

"Jeez Kurokocchi I was getting worried that you were sick or something," Kise said with a sigh of relief.

"...Eh?" Kuroko realized that he was lying in the farthest corner away from everyone that was playing. Everyone was practicing since tomorrow they would be playing at the tournament. Kuroko on the other hand, wasn't so excited. It's already been a week since that last phone call with Ogiwara and he couldn't concentrate on passing at all and was told to take a break. He gladly obliged and fell asleep in seconds.

"You better get up before Akashi doubles your schedule," Kise said with a slightly horrified look. When Akashi is mad, he means business.

"..." Kuroko slowly got up, his eyes following the movement on the court. "How many points has Aomine-kun made?"

Kise turned around to face the court and tapped his chin with a slender finger. "I think about 30."

"That's more than the requirement," Kuroko replied in a monotone voice. _At this rate, he's definitely going to win...but I'm glad that he's finally taking things seriously._ Kuroko smiled softly and was surprised when he noticed that Aomine was smiling back with a wave. He was even more shocked when Aomine started jogging towards them.

"Hey Tetsu, finally woke up?" Aomine was breathing heavily as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt. "I won't go easy on our opponents at all," he said with a huge grin.

Kuroko tried to bit back a smile and failed. "...Of course."

Kise watched the two with a pout on his face. He looked back and forth and pointed an accusing finger at them. "What's going on between you two?"

Aomine flashed him a grin. "Nothing at all."

**-x-x-**

It was the day of the tournament and everyone was in high spirits, though the air was rather thick. The audience was watching them rather closely and Kuroko was nervous. He instinctively took his phone out and pressed speed dial. He already knew that Ogiwara wouldn't answer, but he needed his voice right now. His hopes were shot down when it went straight to voicemail; he didn't even have his phone on.

"Tetsu?" Aomine called out to him when he noticed that Kuroko wasn't following. He reached a hand out to help him, but he suddenly felt one on his shoulder.

"Hey Aomine," a guy said with familiarity in his tone.

Aomine turned around and smiled when he recognized it was a guy that was a 'power forward' just like him. "Woah, hey how've you been?"

The guy was from Kamizaki middle school and the two started chatting. Kuroko watched them, feeling neglected, but he was glad that there was someone that could make Aomine so enthusiastic like that. _We're playing them next..._ _Maybe Aomine would be able to play a fantastic match._

However, Kuroko couldn't be so wrong. The opposite team lost their will to play before the game even really started. It crushed Aomine's fighting spirit. "Tetsu...it looks like I win our bet," he said with a shadow over his face. He should be happy, but he wasn't. "I really don't have to put any effort into this at all." He walked away from Kuroko. "The only one that can beat me...is me."

"...Eh?" Kuroko watched him leave with shocked eyes. He didn't move, knowing that whatever he said would not work with him anymore.

Ever since then, the two were no longer a duo. Aomine started to play recklessly and Kuroko couldn't pass correctly. Every single day, he had to live with an ache in his chest. He lost the two people closest to him and now he had nothing to look forward to. Each day would pass and his love for basketball would fade. The three of them loved basketball more than anything. it was what connected him to them. Now one wouldn't answer his phone and the other wouldn't look at him with a grin. In his opinion, there wasn't even any point in him having a phone since the one person he used it for was Ogiwara. One day he just stopped coming to practice. The next, he left a letter of resignation on Akashi's desk and stopped playing basketball all together, his cell phone disconnected in the nearby trash can.

**-x-x-**

Months have passed and Kuroko was now a High school student. Instead of going to a popular school, Kuroko decided to attend Seirin which was only established the year before. He had given up on basketball, but he knew he couldn't do so for long. Although he quit the team, he would find himself practicing at the court near his house. He always made sure to avoid any of the spots his old teammates would visit and he had started going to Maji Burger. He just couldn't stop drinking their vanilla shakes, they were to die for.

Although Kuroko was calm on the outside, not a day goes by without him thinking of his childhood friend. Did he continue to play basketball? Knowing how much he loved it, there was no way he could just stop. Even he tried to keep away from the courts, but it was impossible. He assured himself that Ogiwara was still playing; it was the only thing that the two could still share. As long as he kept playing, the two would never be able to break their bond. Too bad for Kuroko, but he should've known him better by now.

**-x-x-**

Life in Seirin was fun for Kuroko. He even met a new light, another person that probably loved basketball more than he did. Kagami was the person that would help him get over Aomine, and most importantly, Ogiwara. Every time his mind wandered, it went to that last phone call. Even though he doesn't have a phone anymore, he still remembered his number like his own birthday.

"Kuroko?" Kagami threw the ball at him and Kuroko caught it automatically.

"..." Kuroko focused on the ball as he spun it on one of his pointer fingers. The two of them were walking home from the school since they didn't have practice today. Luckily, the other members of the team were busy so they wouldn't be tagging along. This was especially lucky for Kagami, though Kuroko didn't really care either way.

"Kuroko...I..." Kagami looked away, scratching his cheek. He was another person that fell for his charms, but he had already met Aomine and every time the two saw each other, they would compete. Sometimes he would lose, but he always prided himself knowing that the two went to the same school. Sadly, Kagami didn't know that he had another rival, someone even more fearsome than Aomine.

"...Yes?" Kuroko diverted his concentration so that he could look at Kagami while keeping the ball balanced.

"Are you going to Maji burger today?" He tried his best to avoid eye contact so Kuroko wouldn't be able to see how hopeful he felt. Kuroko excelled at observing and as for Kagami, he was usually screwed over by that particular skill.

"...No..." Kuroko stared at his feet. In truth, today was the anniversary of the last time he heard from Ogiwara and he wanted to spend it in alone. He never told Aomine about the fact that he cut off communication with Ogiwara long before he was able to win the bet. "I have somewhere I have to be."

"Oh..." Kagami blushed and scratched his cheek. "Want me to come with you?"

"...No," Kuroko gave him a wary smile. "I want to go alone."

"Ah...Okay," Kagami shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but on the inside he felt disappointed. He knew that he never had a chance with him anyway, but he always thought that he at least had a shot at it. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he said with a small smile.

Kuroko turned around and bowed slightly. "See you." He turned back around and headed straight to the place that had left him with many memories; some good while others were bad. He felt a little guilty about leaving Kagami, but he would get over it.

"..." Kagami watched quietly as Kuroko walked farther away until he took his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The deep voice on the line sounded groggy. Bastard must have been sleeping.

"Well you were right, he's acting differently than usual."

"Hm...Tetsu must be heading _there_; you already know where it is right?" The voice sounded alert and if anything, he could hear a slight smirk in his words.

"Yeah," Kagami replied with a nod.

"I'll see you later then," the voice said before he hung up the phone.

Kagami scowled at the phone. "Smug bastard." He slipped it back into his pocket and followed Kuroko from a distance, taking his time just like he was told.

**-x-x-**

Kuroko instinctively inhaled a sharp breath when he reached his destination. It was the basketball court where he was practicing with Aomine on that horrible day. It was still fresh in his mind as if it happened yesterday. He walked inside the fence and walked up to the bench he had sat on just before Aomine made the bet. He paused, reminiscing in the past that he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried. _"I'm so sorry Kuroko..."_ Ogiwara's voice pierced his heart. _Sorry for what? _His mind had tried to think up reasons as to why he would willingly walk out of his life, but he couldn't think of one. "If I at least knew the reason, maybe I could have some form of closure..." he whispered under his breath, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the bench.

"Kuroko...?"

Kuroko's eyes widened when he heard the voice. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He hesitated before looking up and when he did, he gasped.

"Wow that really is you!" Ogiwara stood a little ways off, barely inside the court. His smile was the same as always, the only thing that seemed to change was his hair which had grown an inch or two. He walked towards him at a normal pace, but for him it felt like forever. Each step was loud and was in rhythm with the thumping of his heart. As he got closer, the thumping got louder.

"...Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko looked up at him with emotionless eyes. What was he doing here?

Ogiwara smiled, having understood that look from the times they used to spend together. "Ah, sorry I was just passing by when I saw you..."

_Passing by? _Kuroko looked at him with disbelief. There was no way he could just pass by when it was far from where he lived.

"Ahaha," Ogiwara laughed, but it sounded hollow in Kuroko's ears. "So how've you been?"

Before Kuroko could answer, he noticed two other shadows on his left. He looked up, realizing that it was Aomine and Kagami.

"Yo Tetsu," Aomine smirked and ruffled his hair. His smirk widened when he saw Ogiwara's smile falter. "I knew that you were going to come here."

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko questioned why he was there.

Ogiwara's expression darkened even more. _Kagami-kun?_

"Sorry Kuroko, it's this bastard's fault."

Aomine hit Kagami in the head. "You were eager to follow, so shut it."

Kuroko thought for a couple of seconds. He was sitting on the bench while his three best friends stood before him. He never thought the day would come when they would be in the same place at the same time. "...What are you doing here?"

"Well I knew you'd come here, though I didn't expect an audience." He jabbed a finger in Ogiwara's direction, making the boy click his tongue.

"Well I didn't expect one either," Ogiwara grumbled.

"Oi what was that?" Aomine walked towards Ogiwara, looking like a gangster. "You ain't even supposed to be here."

"What?" Ogiwara's eyes widened a fraction.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko warned.

"Didn't Tetsu tell you that he's not allowed to speak with you anymore? I thought that's why he stopped talking about you."

"What..." Ogiwara turned to Kuroko with surprised eyes. "Is that why you stopped answering your phone?"

Kuroko stared at him in disbelief. "What?" He stood up and walked so he was directly in front of him. "_You_ were the one that suddenly stopped talking to _me_."

"Well it's not _my _fault!" Ogiwara shot back.

Aomine and Kagami watched as the two argued, ignoring them.

"How is it not_ your_ fault?!" For once, they all heard Kuroko raise his voice. It was even louder than the time he cheered Kise on. "You're the one that stopped calling me after that last phone call!" Kuroko was surprised at himself, but he wasn't nearly satisfied.

"Well after that happened, I tried calling you, but I found out you quit the team!"

"What do you expect? I started to hate basketball because my two best friends wouldn't talk to me anymore!"

"Huh?" Kagami shot Aomine a frown, which Aomine returned with a shrug. He didn't mean to hurt him like that.

"You should know me better by now Kuroko," Ogiwara scowled, his hands balled up at his sides. "When I heard that, I quit basketball."

"Huh?!" Now Kagami and Aomine gave him a look of disbelief. For him to quit basketball over something so small.

"Why?" Kuroko frowned.

"It's my fault you quit...I didn't answer your calls and it took me months before I even had the courage to tell you the truth...I'm sorry." Ogiwara gave him an apologetic smile, it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, his eyes were swelling with unshed tears.

"...Truth?" Kuroko said with his voice back to the usual tone.

"I...was," Ogiwara gulped. "...jealous." he admitted as he closed his eyes tightly.

"...About?" All three of them asked.

Ogiwara ignored the other two, his eyes focused on Kuroko's. "I came looking for you to apologize about losing and well...I saw you here with him." He tilted his head at Aomine. He blushed slightly.

"...So?" Kuroko couldn't see what the problem was.

"Well I...saw you two...kiss." Ogiwara raised his hands to cover his face.

"Kiss?" Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed. "We didn't kiss..." His eyes widened when he remembered Aomine's suspicious actions. He lifted his head and glared at Aomine.

"I couldn't help it," Aomine smiled slightly.

Ogiwara slumped to the ground, burying his head in his knees. It was just a misunderstanding. "Well that's embarrassing."

"But why would that make you jealous?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side.

"Seriously?" All three boys had their mouths open.

Aomine shook his head. "You're so dense Tetsu."

"I didn't realize you were that bad." Kagami confessed.

"I feel like an idiot," Ogiwara buried himself even deeper.

"Why?" Kuroko bent down so that he crouched in front of Ogiwara. "You should know me better by now." Kuroko smiled as he shot the same words back at him.

"Huh?" Ogiwara was taken by surprise when Kuroko leaned forward to capture his lips in a short kiss. When they parted, Ogiwara fell backwards; his eyes open even more than before. "Eh~?"

Kuroko showed them a sincere smile that lit up his entire face. "Sometimes the one you want isn't the one you need, but I definitely need you in my life Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko smiled as he let his words sink in.

"...Eh?!" Ogiwara yelled even louder until he was quieted again by Kuroko's lips. He closed his eyes and the two were able to release all of their unsaid feelings in one simple gesture, they continued until they were out of breath. The two bystanders were long since forgotten.

"...I guess we should leave then," Kagami whispered and walked away from the intimate scene.

Aomine followed, but he had a feeling that Kagami wouldn't be in the mood for any big breasted jokes.

The two walked side by side until the court was out of sight. It was then that Aomine realized that Kagami was holding back his tears.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagami whispered softly. His heart was cold. He never thought that the reason Kuroko never replied to his feelings was because he had someone he liked. He felt like such a dumbass for not realizing sooner. He honestly loved him.

"..." Aomine decided to do the unthinkable and wrap his arms around Kagami. "I think you should have known."

"Why?" His voice was barely audible. _It's not like you care about me anyway._

"Because I know you better than I know myself..." the two stayed like that until their unshed tears were gone from their eyes. _Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need..._He recalled Kuroko's words. He glanced at Kagami from the corner of his eyes. "It's only temporary." _But you definitely need me right now, just like I need you._

**-x-x-**

**I hope you liked it. *bows***


End file.
